


Movie Night

by neadevar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really short fic requested on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my fanfiction account, posted here because format is better and stuff

Derek groaned in annoyance, "Stiles. Why?"

Stiles, still not taking his eyes off of the movie shrugged, "You're a werewolf, don't you like this kind of stuff?"

"Horror movies are bland," he responded glaring at the TV. Blood splattered across the scream and a woman shrieked making him flinch. God this movie was horrible.

"But this one has werewolves!" Stiles defended, eyes growing wide as a wolf ripped out a villagers throat.

Great, more gore.

"And more blood then necessary."

"Blood is good, blood is  _great!"_

Derek groaned again, draping an arm over his boyfriends shoulder. Why did he agree to let Stiles pick out the movie this time? It was always the same thing, something with guts and gore and lots of hacking away at body parts. He should have learned by now, he should be strong. The next time he wasn't going to give in so easily.

_But those damn puppy eyes!_

"Shut up and watch the movie," Stiles mumbled shoving more popcorn into his mouth unattractively.

"Stop hogging the popcorn," Scott whined. He reached over for a handful only for Stiles to smack his hand back. He scowled, holding his hand to his chest. Stiles just stuck his tongue out at him.

"Scott," Derek growled, "Get out."

"Mom's pissed at me though! she found condoms in my drawer."

"Does it look like I care? This is mine and Stiles movie night, not yours too. Find someplace else to crash."

Granted neither of them wanted him there, it sort of interfered with their plans for tonight. But Stiles, being too nice, couldn't turn him away. Sure he could have crashed at Allison's if he didn't mind her dad castrated him in the middle of the night. So, against Derek's complaining, Stiles let his bestfriend stay the night on the promise that no matter what sounds he heard coming from his bedroom he wouldn't intrude.

That alone made Scott consider going to his girlfriends.

Derek glared at him, his eyes flashing blue in warning.  
"Or I could just, you know, go upstairs to bed," Scott said holding his hands up and making his way down the hall.

"Use the guestroom," Stiles called out at him as he left, "Derek and I are using my bed tonight."

" _Gross!"_

 _"_ Yum," Stiles mumbled under his breath with excitement.

 _Got to finish the movie first,_ he reminded himself. If he didn't he'd keep wondering about the ending during sex. Talk about ruining the moment.

Derek looked at him with a smirk, grabbing his bony hips and pulling him onto his lap.

"Whoa hey!" Stiles shrieked, flailing, "You almost made my drop my popcorn!"

"Forget about the popcorn." Derek muttered nuzzling his neck.

The alpha pulled him closer to his chest, his hands slowly moving into the teen's pants.

"Wait! Don't touch there! The movie's not over yet!"

"I don't give a damn about the movie."

And then Derek tossed a screaming Stiles over his shoulder, ignoring the fists that slammed into his back, and carried him up to his room.


End file.
